Der Beginn einer wunderbaren Freundschaft
by Christine82
Summary: Ein kleines Gedankenspiel, wie Aragorn und Legolas sich wohl kennengelernt haben


**Disclaimer: **Das Herr der Ringe-Universum gehört den J.R.R. Tolkien-Erben. Ich habe es mir nur zum Spaß haben ausgeliehen. Geld verdiene ich keines damit.

**Reviews: **Aber bitte doch.

Der Beginn einer wunderbaren Freundschaft

Geduldig wartete Gaenor unter der mächtigen Buche. Ein feiner Lufthauch zog durch König Thranduils Garten und verursachte der jungen Frau an diesem sonnigen Tag eine feine Gänsehaut. Keinem anderen von Thranduils Hofgesellschaft wäre dies so ergangen, obwohl der Herbst langsam über das Königreich hereinbrach. Elben waren kaum anfällig für die „Spielereien der Natur", wie König Thranduil selbst es in früheren Zeiten einmal ausgedrückt hatte. Doch Gaenor war kein Elb, sondern ein Mensch. Als Einzige ihres Volkes fiel ihr am Hofe des Königs von Mirkwood eine ganz besondere Aufgabe zu…

„Legolas, meine kleine Sternschnuppe, komm bitte herunter.", bat sie in sanftem Ton. Über ihrem Kopf raschelten leise die Blätter. Man musste schon sehr gute Augen haben, um in der dichten Baumkrone den kleinen goldblonden Jungen zu erkennen, der sich dort oben verborgen hielt.

„Ich will aber nicht! Dieser blöde Aragnok kann mir gestohlen bleiben!", gab er störrisch zurück. Seine langen blonden Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht, als er sich vorbeugte und sich mit den Händen auf dem Ast abstützte.

„Sein Name ist Aragorn.", entgegnete sein Kindermädchen. „Du kennst ihn doch noch gar nicht. Jetzt komm herunter, meine Sternschnuppe. Elrond kommt bald mit seinem Gefolge an und Aragon begleitet ihn nur…"

„… weil Ada Elrond darum gebeten hat! Was liegt diesem Aragorn denn an mir? Was hat der zukünftige König von Gondor mit dem drittgeborenen Prinzen Mirkwoods zu schaffen?" Gaenor seufzte lautlos auf. „Dieses Treffen hat nichts mit Politik zu tun. Dein Vater dachte, ihr könntet Freunde werden. Aragorn ist ein netter Junge."

„Er ist ein Mensch!", entfuhr es Legolas angewidert. „Menschen sind alle gleich."

Gaenor zog amüsiert die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Ich auch?"

„Tut mir leid.", antwortete ihr Schützling kleinlaut. „Du bist natürlich anders. Du siehst ja schon beinahe wie ein Elb aus. Aber…", er wurde leise. „… die anderen Menschen sind böse."

Gaenor verfiel in Stille, während sie Legolas in den Baumkronen weinen hörte. Es war erst ein Jahr her, seit Legolas und seine Mutter am Fluss Donuva von Menschen überfallen worden waren. Für Elben war dieser Zeitraum nicht mehr als ein Wimpernschlag. Und für ein Kind, wie Legolas es nun einmal war… Was sagt man einem Kind, das seine Mutter hatte sterben sehen? „Nicht alle Menschen sind böse. Aragorn will nur ein Eis mit dir essen.", sie lächelte ihm durch den Blätterwald zu. „Ich habe gehört, er isst gerne Schokoladeneis."

„Schokoladeneis?", wiederholte Legolas langsam. Gaenor nickte. „Mit Sahne und Schokostreuseln."

„Und er kommt wann?"

„In etwa einer Stunde" _‚Wir haben gerade noch genug Zeit dich salonfähig zu machen.'_

„Und was ist mit meinem Unterricht?", erkundigte er sich zögernd.

„Fällt aus." _‚Heute.' _Trotz des dichten Blätterwerkes konnte sie sehen, wie sich seine Miene erhellte.

„OK, ich komme herunter."

„Aber sei vorsichtig!" Ängstlich beobachtete Gaenor, wie er sich elegant durch das Geäst zu ihr hinab bewegte. Erleichtert fing sie Legolas auf, bevor seine Füße Gelegenheit hatten den Boden zu berühren. Der Junge lachte fröhlich auf.

Gedankenverloren lenkte Thranduil seinen Blick aus dem Fenster hinaus in den Garten, als er Legolas' lautes Lachen vernahm. Glücklich beobachtete er, wie sein jüngster Sohn auf den königlichen Palast zu rannte. Sein Kindermädchen lief ihm, das lange dunkelrote Kleid mit den Händen hoch gerafft, hinterher. Sie schienen fangen zu spielen. Wie üblich ließ Gaenor ihren jungen Schützling gewinnen. Thranduil seufzte auf. Legolas bereitete ihm Sorgen. So ausgelassen, wie im Augenblick, erlebte man ihn selten. Im letzten Jahr hatte er sich von all seinen Freunden distanziert. Sogar seine beiden älteren Brüder fanden es zunehmend schwieriger zu ihm durchzudringen. Das Haus wurde stiller ohne sein Lachen und die Streiche, die seine Brüder und er ihrem Vater gespielt hatten. „Ohne Legolas machte es keinen Spaß.", hatte sein ältester Bruder eines Morgens einfach erklärt. Nun ja, vielleicht änderte sich das, wenn Aragon erst einmal hier war. Nach allem, was Elrond ihm in seinen Briefen geschildert hatte, war er recht lebhaft. Hoffentlich nicht ZU lebhaft für Legolas. Sie mussten Freunde werden. Nicht nur alleine Legolas' wegen, sondern auch um der Zukunft Mittelerdes willen. Sauron gewann an Macht. Es war für sie alle deutlich spürbar. Wie weit sie bereits aufgedehnt hatte war nur zu erahnen. Sie mussten diesem alten Feind Seite an Seite entgegen treten. Nicht als zerstrittener Völkerbund. Aragons und Legolas' Freundschaft würde dazu einen wichtigen Beitrag leisten.

„Warum musste ich denn mit?", maulte Aragorn genervt. Elrond warf seinem Pflegesohn, der neben ihm ritt, einen rügenden Blick zu. „Es wird eine nützliche Erfahrung für dich sein."

Aragorn seufzte. „Ja, sicher." _‚Vermutlich eine aus der Kategorie „Ein König muß auch lästige Pflichten erfüllen".'_ fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

„König Thranduil hat drei wirklich nette Söhne. Der Jüngste, Legolas, ist genau ein Jahr jünger, wie du. Ich bin mir sicher, ihr werdet euch gut verstehen."

Aragorn lächelte. „Prima!", gab er sarkastisch zurück. „Jetzt habe ich ein Kleinkind am Hals! Er benimmt sich bestimmt total kindisch!"

„Es ist das Vorrecht der Kinder sich kindisch zu benehmen. Wirf dieses Recht nicht voreilig weg, Aragorn. Du wirst noch früh genug erwachsen." Sein Pflegesohn verzog missmutig das Gesicht. Doch er gab sich geschlagen.

„Wie ist dieser Legolas denn so?", erkundigte er sich. Auf Elronds Gesicht deutete sich kurz ein zufriedenes Lächeln an. „Legolas ist ein netter Junge. Er ähnelt sehr seiner Mutter: Fröhlich und geduldig. Recht still, aber gleichzeitig spielen er und seine Brüder ihrem Vater unzählige Streiche. Man sagt außerdem, er sei begabt im Umgang mit Pfeil und Bogen."

„Und mit dem Schwert?"

„Thranduil berichtete mir, dass seine Unterweisung im Schwertkampf noch nicht begonnen hat.", er seufzte. „Legolas verabscheut Schwerter."

„Aber warum das denn? Es gibt keine schönere Waffe als ein Schwert!", entfuhr es Aragorn. Elrond erwiderte den Blick seines Zöglings ernst. „Seine Mutter wurde damit getötet."

Der ganze Hof hatte sich zur Ankunft Elronds und seines Gefolges versammelt. Thranduil, seine Söhne und auch Gaenor standen in erster Reihe und warteten. Am Horizont konnte man das Gefolge bereits deutlich erkennen. Es würde in wenigen Minuten eintreffen. Ein letztes Mal glitt Gaenor Legolas Kleidung glatt.

„Hat Klein-Legolas wieder seine Kleider in Unordnung gebracht?", frotzelte Legolas älterer Bruder Tarius grinsend. Legolas warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu. „Ach, halt die Klappe!", fuhr er ihn an, worauf er von Gaenor einen Klaps auf den Hintern bekam.

„Red nicht so mit deinem Bruder! Und dasselbe gilt auch für dich, Tarius.", sie sah ihn warnend an.

„OK, OK!", entschuldigte sich Tarius und wandte seinen Blick wieder nach vorne. Auch Legolas und Gaenor richteten ihre Blicke wieder auf die Reiter, die immer näher kamen.

„Ich will hier weg.", flüsterte Legolas plötzlich.

„Ach, beruhige dich!", murmelte Tarius. „Vielleicht ist Aragorn gar nicht so schlimm. Ich meine… OK, er ist ein Mensch…"

„Ja, eben!", unterbrach Legolas ihn und bemerkte gleichzeitig den missmutigen Blick seines Kindermädchens. „'Tschuldigung!"

„Schon gut.", entgegnete sie. „Aber jetzt hört auf zu flüstern. Unser Besuch ist da." Die Reiter waren vor ihnen zum Stehen gekommen. Zwei Knechte liefen heran und nahmen die Zügel von Elronds und Aragorns Pferden. Elrond und Aragorn stiegen ab und traten langsam auf die Königsfamilie zu.

„Willkommen in Mirkwood!", hieß Thranduil lächelnd seine Gäste willkommen.

„Thranduil, wir sind stolz deine Gäste sein zu dürfen.", entgegnete Elrond. „Dies ist Aragorn."

„Aragorn, es ist uns eine Ehre dich bei uns begrüßen zu dürfen." Mit einer einladenden Geste deutete er auf seine Söhne. „Das sind meine Söhne Valas, Tarius und Legolas." Im Gegensatz zu seinen Brüdern wurde Legolas von Gaenor einen Schritt auf Aragorn zu gezogen. Sie betrachteten sich abschätzend. Missmutig ließ Aragorn seinen Blick über den Jungen vor ihm wandern. _‚Kleinkind.'_, fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf. _‚Der sieht ja aus wie ein Fünfjähriger.' _Legolas fiel die düstere Miene seines Gegenübers auf. Ein wenig ängstlich versuchte er sich in einer Falte von Gaenors Rock zu verstecken, was bei Aragorn ein genervtes Augenverdrehen hervorrief. Lächelnd verpasste Gaenor ihrem Schützling einen sanften Stoss, so dass er unbeholfen einen Schritt auf Aragorn zu stolperte. Die Umstehenden konnten deutlich sehen, wie er schluckte, bevor er die Hand ausstreckte und leise „Hallo." sagte. Aragorn betrachtete Legolas, dann seine ausgestreckte Hand und erneut Legolas. Schließlich drehte er sich ohne ein Wort zu sagen um und ging. Fassungslos sahen Thranduil, Elrond und ihre Familien ihm hinterher. Legolas ließ seine Hand sinken und sah zu Gaenor hinauf. „Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?", wollte er wissen. Gaenor schüttelte hastig den Kopf. „Nein, Legolas. Ich bin mir sicher, Aragorn ist… nur müde von der Reise." Sie griff nach seiner Hand. „Komm, ich gebe dir noch ein Eis aus."

Eine halbe Stunde und einen großen Eisbecher später wanderte Legolas gedankenverloren durch die Wiesen hinter dem Schloss. Aragorns unhöfliches Verhalten machte ihm immer noch zu schaffen. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien ihn dieser Mensch nicht zu mögen. Vielleicht war er doch wie alle anderen Menschen. Sein Blick richtete sich auf und versuchte diesen unangenehmen Gedanken wieder abzuschütteln. Doch dies gelang ihm nicht, denn in dem Moment, in dem er aufsah erblickte er nur wenige Meter vor sich Aragorn, der mit seinem Schwert trainierte. Für einen Augenblick spielte Legolas mit dem Gedanken sich einfach umzudrehen und wegzugehen. Doch dazu war es zu spät. Aragorn hatte ihn bereits gesehen. Unsicher kam Legolas auf ihn zu. „Hallo." Aragorn unterbrach seine Übungen und sah ihn an.

„Hallo.", entgegnete er und hielt ihm den Griff seines Schwertes entgegen. „Willst du auch mal?"

„Nein.", Legolas schüttelte sich. „Ich mag Schwerter nicht." Sein Blick klebte auf der Waffe.

„Ah ja.", erwiderte er langsam. Sein Blick richtete sich auf den Nahe gelegen Wald.

„Sag mal, was hat es eigentlich mit diesem Wald auf sich? Ich habe eine der Schlosswachen danach gefragt, aber man sagte nur, ich soll mich von dem Wald fern halten."

„Der Wald ist gefährlich.", erklärte Legolas. „Du solltest dich wirklich nicht darum kümmern."

„Gefährlich, hm?", Aragorn ging ein wenig näher an den Wald heran. „Gibt es da wilde Tiere?"

„Das auch.", entgegnete er. „Du willst doch da nicht hineingehen, oder?"

„Warum nicht?" Er steckte sein Schwert zurück in die Scheide und ging weiter.

„Aragorn, nein!" Legolas lief ihm einige Schritte hinterher, blieb dann aber doch wieder stehen. „Der Wald ist gefährlich."

„Ein Wald kann gar nicht gefährlich sein." Aragorn sah ihn provozierend an. „Du bist doch bloß ein Feigling." Legolas schluckte.

„Dann bin ich eben ein Feigling.", entgegnete er. „Der Wald ist aber trotzdem gefährlich." Ungläubig beobachtete er, wie Aragorn zuerst verächtlich auflachte und dann entschlossenen Schrittes auf den Wald zuging, in dem er kurz darauf verschwand. Einen Moment lang überlegte Legolas, was er tun sollte. Zurück zum Schloss gehen und Aragorn verpfeifen? Damit handelte er sich bestimmt eine gehörige Tracht Prügel ein. Und wenn er zurückkehrte und einfach behauptete, dass er nicht wüsste, wo sich dieser kleine Trottel aufhielt? Nein, das konnte er auch nicht. Wenn Aragorn dann womöglich etwas zustieß… „Ach so ein Mist!", fluchte er und lief ebenfalls in den Wald hinein. Aragorn war zu seinem Glück noch nicht weit gekommen. „Aragorn, komm bitte zurück!", sich ängstlich umsehend schloss er zu ihm auf. „Ada sagt immer, dass es hier Waldgeister gibt und die fressen kleine Kinder."

„Waldgeister, die kleine Kinder fressen?" Aragorn lachte erneut auf. „Dir kann man auch wirklich alles erzählen."

„Aber das stimmt! Ada würde mich NIE belügen!", entgegnete Legolas mit Nachdruck und bemühte sich so nah wie möglich bei Aragorn zu bleiben.

„Vermutlich bist du ihm auf die Nerven gegangen und er wollte dir damit ein wenig Angst einjagen, um seine Ruhe zu haben.", er kletterte auf einen umgefallenen Baumstamm, ließ neugierig seinen Blick durch den Wald streifen und ging dann weiter. Legolas folgte ihm auf dem Fuße. Sie gingen immer weiter in den Wald hinein. Schließlich waren sie so weit ins Innere des Waldes eingedrungen, dass sie nirgends mehr sein Ende sehen konnten.

„Siehst du?", meinte Aragorn schließlich nach einer ganzen Weile. „Hier gibt es keine Waldgeister! Dein Daddy hat dich angeschwindelt."

„Ada würde mich nie anschwindeln.", beteuerte sein Weggefährte erneut. Dieses Mal waren aber deutlich die Zweifel in seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Ja ja!" Aragorn machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. Doch auch er fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als sie plötzlich ein seltsames Geräusch vernahmen. Sie blieben stehen.

„Was war das?", fragte Legolas ängstlich.

„Das hörte sich an, wie… Wimmern.", entgegnete Aragorn nachdenklich. Sein Weggefährte fing an zu zittern. „Das sind die Waldgeister!"

„Blödsinn! Das war der Wind!", antwortete er. „Hörst du denn nicht das Rauschen der Blätter?"

„Doch, das höre ich! Aber…" Erneut erklang das Wimmern. „Das hörte sich aber dieses Mal mehr wie… ein Stöhnen an. Ich sage dir, das waren die Waldgeister!"

„Du und deine blöden Waldgeister!", fuhr er ihn an. „Jetzt halt doch einfach mal die Klappe!"

Legolas verstummte eingeschnappt. Aragorn seufzte erleichtert auf. „Na dann kann es ja jetzt weitergehen." Er setzte gerade zum nächsten Schritt an, als zum dritten Mal das mysteriöse Wimmern ertönte. Aber dabei blieb es dieses Mal nicht. Legolas entfuhr ein lauter Schrei! Instinktiv griff Aragorn nach seinem Schwert und zog es aus der Scheide. Als er sich zu seinem Weggefährten umdrehte fuhr auch er zusammen. Ein geisterähnliches Wesen hatte seine Hand auf Legolas' Schulter gelegt! Es war durchsichtig und hatte eine schreckliche Fratze mit einem übergroßen Mund und langen spitzen Zähnen, die in zwei Reihen aufgereiht waren.

„Runter!", schrie Aragorn Legolas zu, der seinem Befehl sofort nachkam. Der Schwerthieb traf das Wesen in der Brust. Doch es reagierte nicht. Einen Moment lang sah Aragorn es verwirrt an. Er löste sich erst aus seiner Starre, als das Wesen plötzlich auf ihn zugeschwebt kam.

„Legolas, lauf!"

Gestört lauschte Thranduil dem Trommeln von Elronds Fingern auf dem Tisch. „Das war ja nicht gerade viel versprechend.", erklärte Elrond nach einer Weile. Thranduil lächelte.

„So weit ich mich erinnere, haben wir uns bei unserem ersten Treffen geprügelt. Drei Wachen deines Vaters waren nötig, um uns voneinander zu trennen. Vor diesem Hintergrund werte ich dieses heutige Treffen als voller Erfolg." Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Erfolg? Sie haben sich angeschwiegen und sich noch nicht einmal die Hand gereicht.", erinnerte ihn sein Gegenüber und sah empört auf.

„Legolas HAT Aragorn die Hand gereicht. Aber DEIN Sohn hat es nicht als nötig empfunden sie anzunehmen!", korrigierte Thranduil ein wenig pikiert.

„Das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass Legolas geschwiegen hat. Wenn man mal von dem aussagekräftigen Wörtchen ‚Hallo' absieht."

„Lass meinen Sohn aus dem Spiel!", explodierte er und sprang auf. „Legolas leidet an einem schwerwiegenden Trauma!"

„Ähm… Entschuldigung!" Die beiden Könige wandten sich zur Tür um. Gaenor erwiderte ihre fragenden Blicke sichtlich zerknirscht. „Haben die Herren Majestäten in letzter Zeit zufälligerweise ihre Söhne gesehen?"

Atemlos sprangen Aragorn und Legolas die kleine Anhöhe hinunter. Sie stolperten beide und rollten einige Meter weiter den Berg hinab. Schnell kamen sie wieder auf die Beine und rannten weiter. Das Wesen war immer noch hinter ihnen nur. Bloß hatte es inzwischen Verstärkung bekommen!

„Links!", schrie Legolas plötzlich.

„Was?" Verwirrt sah Aragorn ihn an.

„Du sollst nach links rennen!", brüllte er zurück und änderte die Richtung. Aragorn folgte ihm so schnell es ihm möglich war. Plötzlich sprang Legolas neben ihrem Weg in einen tiefen Graben. Aragorn tat es ihm gleich. Kurz darauf hörten sie, wie das entsetzliche Wimmern in vielfacher Lautstärke an ihnen vorbeizog. „Sie haben es nicht so mit den Augen.", flüsterte Legolas zur Erklärung. Sie blieben einige Minuten still liegen. Schließlich steckte Aragorn den Kopf in die Höhe und sah sich vorsichtig an. „Sie sind weg.", sagte er. Erleichtert erhoben sie sich.

„Glück gehabt.", seufzte Legolas.

„Schon gut. Du brauchst dich nicht zu Bedanken, dass ich dich gerettet habe.", brummte Aragorn. „Ada hätte mir den Kopf abgerissen, wenn ich dich hier gelassen hätte. Aber das nächste Mal passt du gefälligst besser auf! Ich kann nicht gleichzeitig den Weg zurück zum Schloss suchen und auf ein Kleinkind aufpa…" Legolas' Schlag traf ihn völlig unvorbereitet. Verwirrt starrte Aragorn auf das Blätterdach, das sich plötzlich über ihm aufbaute. Seine Wange schmerzte. Er setzte sich vorsichtig auf. Aus seinem Mund tropfte ein wenig Blut und überrascht bemerkte er plötzlich einen seiner Schneidezähne direkt neben sich im Moos liegen. Legolas finstere Miene erschien über ihm. Seine rechte Hand war immer noch zu einer Faust geballt. „Jetzt hörst du mir mal ganz genau zu, Freundchen! Ich habe dein Rumgezettere satt!", brüllte er laut. „Du benimmst dich, als wärst du bereits der König von Gondor! Aber das bist du noch nicht! Du bist nur ein Kind! Ein kleines verwöhntes Kind, das sich ständig aufspielt! Und Gondor! Pah! Ein zerrissenes Land in Trümmern! Dein Volk hat bestimmt andere Probleme, als einen kleinen Rotzlöffel wie dich! Die würden sich totlachen, wenn du dich bei ihnen derart aufführen würdest! Und jetzt komm endlich!", er wandte sich auf dem Absatz um. „Ich will nach Hause!"

„Ich glaube, wir müssen in die andere Richtung.", bemerkte Aragorn vorsichtig.

„Ach ja?", entgegnete sein Weggefährte nur und sah sich suchend um.

„Ja! An dieser Pinie sind wir bestimmt schon drei Mal vorbeigekommen." Er streckte die Hand aus und deutete auf einen Baum. Legolas rümpfte die Nase. „Das ist eine Kiefer, du Trottel. Ich dachte, du bist ein Waldläufer?"

„Kiefer, Pinie… ist doch egal! Wir laufen auf jeden Fall im Kreis!"

„So!" Legolas verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Und in welche Richtung müssen wir deiner Meinung nach?"

„In die!" So liefen sie eine weiter halbe Stunde durch das Dickicht des Waldes. Schließlich blieb Legolas entnervt stehen. „Das hat doch keinen Sinn, Aragorn! Du hast keine Ahnung, wo wir sind." Er ließ sich mutlos auf einen Baumstumpf sinken.

„Und was sollen wir deiner Meinung nach tun?", entgegnete sein Kamerad. „Hier herumstehen und auf Rettung warten?"

„Wäre wohl ziemlich blödsinnig angesichts der Tatsache, dass niemand weiß, wo wir uns befinden.", giftete Legolas zurück. Rastlos ließ Aragorn seinen Blick durch die Umgebung schweifen. Plötzlich riss er die Augen auf.

„Legolas schau! Da vorne ist der Wald zu Ende!" Aufgeregt lief er auf die Wiese zu, die sich hinter den Bäumen auftat. Legolas folgte ihm erleichtert.

„Wir gehen jetzt da raus.", begann Aragorn und wandte sich zu ihm um. „Finden jemanden, den wir nach dem Weg zum Schloss fragen können und bevor du dich versiehst sitzt du mit deinem Kindermädchen auf ein Eis zusammen. Legolas? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", er bemerkte überrascht, dass Legolas' Schritte langsamer wurden. Schließlich blieb er ganz stehen.

„Dein Plan hat einen kleinen Schönheitsfehler.", murmelte er und begann rückwärts zu laufen. „Zurück in den Wald!" Irritiert sah Aragorn ihm nach, als Legolas Hals über Kopf in den Wald zurück rannte.

„Hat der sie noch alle?", fragte er sich leise und drehte sich wieder um. „Na ja, ich gehe jetzt jedenfalls zum… AH!" Er sah direkt in zwei funkelnd kalte Augen, die ihn mit dem Interesse eines Verhungernden ansahen. Das Tier war riesig und seine Haut mit Schuppen überzogen. Doch Aragorn beschloss keine weitere Zeit mit Betrachtungen seines ungeheuren Gegenübers zu verschwenden und stattdessen lieber Legolas zu folgen. So schnell es ging wandte er sich um und rannte in den Wald zurück. Hinter sich hörte er ein wütendes Schnauben, was seine Schritte noch beschleunigte. Nach nur wenigen Sekunden hatte er Legolas eingeholt und rannte etwa auf gleicher Höhe mit ihm. „Was, zur Hölle, war das?", schrie Aragorn.

„Keine Ahnung!", brüllte Legolas zurück. „Renn einfach weiter!" Er warf einen Blick über seine Schulter. Das Tier schien ihnen nicht zu folgen. Trotzdem verlangsamten sich ihre Schritte nicht. Wie gehetzt rannten sie weiter, bis mit einem Mal die Bäume um sie herum lichter wurden und der Wald zu Ende war. Wie aus dem Nichts ragten plötzlich zwei königliche Wachen vor ihnen in die Höhe.

„AH!" Sie sahen sie zu spät, konnten nicht mehr stoppen und prallten gegen sie. Nach Luft schnappend fielen sie auf den Boden. Die beiden Wachen betrachteten sie lächelnd.

„Na, wen haben wir denn da?"

„Wo wart ihr?" Elrond betrachtete die beiden Kinder drohend. Legolas und Aragorn warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu, sahen dann ihre Väter lächelnd an und antworteten gleichzeitig: „Spielen."

„Spielen?", wiederholte Thranduil. „Die Wachen haben euch aber aus dem Wald kommen sehen."

„Ja." Aragorn nickte. „Wir waren so auf das Spielen konzentriert, dass wir gar nicht gemerkt haben, dass wir in den Wald geraten sind."

„Und als wir es dann gemerkt haben hat uns so die Angst gepackt, dass wir sofort hinausgerannt sind.", fügte Legolas in unschuldigem Tonfall hinzu und versuchte mit einigen kurzen Blicken auf Elrond und seinen Vater einzuschätzen, ob sie ihnen glaubten. Thranduil saß ruhig auf seinem Stuhl am Ende des Tisches und blickte ins Leere. Elrond war währenddessen mit strenger Miene näher getreten.

„Mach den Mund auf, Aragorn." Zögernd kam er der Bitte seines Ziehvaters nach. Elrond betrachtete ihn genaustens.

„Warum fehlt dir ein Zahn?", wollte er wissen.

„Ähm…" Aragorn schloss langsam wieder den Mund.

„Es war ein Querschläger.", kam Legolas ihm zuvor. Sein Vater und Elrond sahen ihn überrascht an. Auch Aragorn hatte die Augen aufgerissen, versuchte aber sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Ich habe mit meiner Schleuder einen Stein gegen einen Baumstamm geschossen. Der Stein prallte ab und traf Aragorns Zahn.", fuhr er ruhig fort.

„Der Stein prallte ab und traf Aragorns Zahn?", wiederholte Thranduil irritiert. Legolas nickte bedächtlich.

„Ja, Vater. Ich habe ihm noch gesagt, er soll sich nicht so nahe an den Baum stellen. Aber er wollte nicht hören." Aragorns Überraschung wich purer Empörung. Doch dies entging ihren Vätern, die sich einen fragenden Blick zuwarfen.

„Nun gut.", urteilte Thranduil. „ihr könnt euch jetzt für das Abendessen umziehen gehen." Schnell drehten sich die beiden Jungs um und verließen den Thronsaal.

„Ich wollte nicht hören?", flüsterte Aragorn Legolas aufgebracht zu. Sein Begleiter zuckte mit den Achseln. „Was willst du denn? Das war das einzige an der Geschichte, das nicht gelogen war." Nachdenklich sah Elrond ihnen hinterher, bis sich die Tür hinter ihnen wieder geschlossen hatte. „Sollten wir sie bestrafen?", wandte er sich an Thranduil. Dieser entgegnete seinen Blick zweifelnd. „Ich bin mir ja noch nicht einmal sicher, ob sie etwas angestellt haben."

**Jahre später**

Vorsichtig stupste Legolas seinen Freund an. „Es tut mir leid, was ich gesagt habe.", flüsterte er. Aragorn runzelte die Stirn, ohne den Blick von dem Lagerfeuer zu heben. „Was meinst du?"

„Das, was ich damals im Wald gesagt habe. Es tut mir leid." Sein Freund sah auf.

„Das braucht es nicht. Du hast mir den Kopf zurechtgerückt. Dieser kleine Rotzlöffel hat das mal gebraucht." Legolas sah ihn erstaunt an.

„War das ein „Dankeschön"?", erkundigte er sich verwundert. Aragorn erhob sich.

„Jetzt übertreib es mal nicht."


End file.
